Over the years, various proposals have been made for electric powered vehicles. To date, for a number of reasons, electric vehicle systems have yet to become commercial for urban and highway applications.
There have been proposals to employ zinc/air batteries for urban vehicle propulsion. An example is the following publication:
Improved slurry zinc/air systems as batteries for urban vehicle propulsion, by P.C. Foller, Journal of Applied Electrochemistry 16 (1986), 527-543.
Metal/air battery structures are described in the following publications:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,963, entitled Zinc Electrode and Rechargeable Zinc-Air Battery;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,839, entitled Electrochemical Cell with Stirred Slurry;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,281, entitled Metal/air Battery with Recirculating Electrolyte;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,671, entitled Hydraulically-Refuelable Metal-Gas Depolarized Battery System;
U.S Pat. No. 4,925,744, entitled Primary Aluminum-Air Battery;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,413, entitled Rechargeable Electrochemical Power Supply;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,744, entitled Primary Aluminum-Air Battery;
Electrical energy storage systems are described in the following publications;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,251 entitled Energy Storage and Supply Recirculating Electrolyte;
Energy on Call by John A. Casazza et al, IEEE Spectrum June, 1976, pp 44-47;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,310, entitled Peak Power Generation;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,805, entitled Pollution-Free Power Generating and Peak Power Load Shaving System;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,566, entitled Energy Storing Apparatus.
The teachings of the U.S. patents mentions herein above are incorporated herein by reference.